


The cursed prince

by SkyKomaeda



Category: Original Work
Genre: Curses, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyKomaeda/pseuds/SkyKomaeda
Summary: Prince Isaac was cursed at a young age. a brilliant flower with thirty petals decorated his back. the court doctors said he would die when the last petal wilted. he is now twenty years old and only three petals remain. but will death really be the end? or is there more to this curse than meets the eye?
Comments: 1





	1. The cursed mark.

The air was cold and bitter and the ferocious wind howled as it thundered past the daunting peaks. Seven rivers rushed down from the mountain and flowed to a single waterfall which cascades into a beautiful lake. At this lake stood a majestic but crumbling castle. It stood proudly above the treetops but bowed respectfully to the mountains. It’s pale white stone walls shone dimly in the rising sun. A pair of torn flags waved persistently in the brutal gale, fighting for the last seconds of life as they slipped from their grasp.

Inside the castle was neat and well-lived by comparison. A few maids could be seen roaming the halls, making themselves look busy, however, anyone could tell there were too few for a castle this size. Many of the rooms were unfurnished and undecorated and a few had only the most basic of furniture. The most decorated room in the palace was far emptier than it should be. Only a bed, a desk and chair, a few bookcases, and a single grandfather clock could be found inside. It seemed as though the occupier didn’t expect to be there much longer.

A knock came from the door. “Sire?” a soft but stern voice could be heard, followed quickly by a sigh. The door opened and a short young man, no older than 18, entered the room. He had sapphire blue eyes and his platinum blonde hair, which reached his shoulders, was tied carefully at his nape. He wore a pristine white dress shirt, a pale blue waistcoat, and a simple pair of black trousers. He carried a neat notebook and pen which usually held the schedule for the week. This week, however, it only held plans for 3 days. “Sire?” he tried again. “Sire, you need to wake up”  
“Five more minutes” replied a hoarse voice from under the bedsheets.  
“Sire, in 5 more minutes it will be 10 O’clock. Do you want to set fire to your blanket again?”

There was an audible groan from under the bedsheets and a few seconds later, the sheets were flung to the side and the mass underneath them became visible. It was a man, about 2 years older than the blonde boy. His hair and eyes were both an obsidian black. His eyes had obvious bags and they were red and puffy from tears. On his back was a mark surrounded by burns. What used to resemble a beautiful flower in bloom with 30 magnificent petals, now only had 3. “Are you happy now colin?” he said as he sat up.  
“Sire it’s my job to make sure you’re safe and uninjured, that job would be a lot easier and you actually cooperated,” colin said in a frustrated tone.  
“What’s the point? It’s not like that will break the curse”  
“Not this again” he sighed. “Sire, curse or not, you still need to take care of your health. There’s still a chance of us breaking it”  
“There are three days!” he exclaimed “how are we going to break it in three days?!” all colin could do in response was sigh.

The old grandfather clock made its self known when the hour struck 10 O’clock. ‘Ding, dong. Ding, dong’ it rang throughout the walls. On cue, the black-haired boy keeled over clutching his core. A burst of fire appeared on his back as another petal burned away, leaving only the pistil and two petals remaining. “I’ll never get used to that” he groaned, “at least it’ll be over soon”  
“The fact that I don’t have an argument here really annoys me” he sighed “anyway now that your daily combustion is over and done with, time to get ready. You’ve got a lot to do today”  
“Fine” he sighed, “tell me the schedule,” he said as he grabbed the clothes that a maid had prepared earlier and began getting dressed.  
“You have a meeting with the general at 11, after which you have sword lessons until 1. The king and queen are estimated to arrive at 2:30 so you’ll have free time until then. Oh, and you will be socialising once they arrive. They’re here to spend time with their son during his last days. I’m not about to let you spend that time hiding in your room” he stared down the prince who proceeded to just roll his eyes in return. Colin sighed when he noticed his friend struggling “you’d think a 20-year-old would know how to tie a tie,” he said as he took over.  
“You’d think an 18-year-old would act less like a worried mother” he retorted. Colin just looked at him stunned for a few seconds before both boys burst out laughing.  
“And whose fault do you think that is? I wouldn’t act like a worried mother if you didn’t act like a child” he smiled. “There, your tie is tied, now let’s go, you need to finish breakfast before your meeting”  
“Alright but you’re eating with me. I hate eating on my own”  
“Fine” he chuckled.


	2. His name

The sun was high in the sky and the cold air had turned warm as a gentle breeze rolled over the hills. The sweet scent of pollen hung the air as the wind swept through the freshly cut grass. A loud sneeze echoed through the valley. “I hate allergies” colin sniffled, his voice muffled from the stuffiness.  
“Then why did you have the gardeners cut it?” the prince sighed.  
“Like I said earlier. The king and queen, your parents, are visiting later. The palace has to look presentable” colin rebutted.  
“Yeah and all your sneezing is just gonna disturb them”  
“I hope you get allergies, then you can experience what I have to put u with” he pouted.  
“Are you seriously saying that to me of all people?” he sighed “how much longer are they gonna be? They’re taking forever”  
“Your highness, you can literally see their carriage on the horizon”  
“I know but why are you making us wait outside when they’re so far away”  
“How many times do I have to reiterate this? They’re the king and queen. You can’t just leave the king and queen waiting outside because you’re bored!” he exclaimed. The prince just rolled his eyes.  
“I can guarantee neither of them cares about stuff like protocol”  
“Whether they care or not is irrelevant. They’re still the king and queen and your parents. You shouldn’t be leaving your parents outside because you’re bored either” he sighed.

Soon, the carriage reached the palace steps and an announcer hopped off the back. He opened the door before boldly declaring, “announcing his majesty, King Octavious Ludwig Von Burgstein and her royal highness, Queen Katherine Von Burgstein” a giant of a man stepped out of the carriage, towering over it. He had onyx black hair that extended halfway down his back and emerald green eyes that pierced everyone with their gaze. Behind him stood a gentle-looking lady with strawberry blonde hair, braided neatly in a bun, and warm crystal blue eyes. The air was tense and stiff for a brief moment. However, this quickly dissipated when the king bellowed  
“Isaac” as he rushed to hug his son. “It’s been way too long my son. You must visit us more often. That big castle seems so empty without you”  
“Dad!” Isaac sputtered.  
“Oct sweetie, you’re being a bit too rough again” the queen chuckled. The king looked at her confused for a few seconds before realising. Once he did, he hurriedly released Isaac.  
“Oh, sorry sweetie” he apologised.  
“Nice to see you too dad” he coughed. Once Octavius had stepped back, the queen approached Isaac and hugged him as well.  
“It really has been too long” she smiled.  
“I know, I’m sorry for avoiding you” he smiled as he gently hugged her back. “But, in my defence, if I didn’t, dad would have had me on strict bed rest until the day I died”  
“Not strict bed rest” he sheepishly admitted.  
“See” he sighed. “Besides, colin already tried that. He gave up after 5 bedsheets”  
“Now my main problem is trying to get him out of bed” colin complained as Isaac embarrassedly chuckled.  
“Anyway let’s head inside. There’s no point in us just standing around like this” Isaac suggested, trying to change the subject.

Colin escorted them all to the lounge. The lounge was a tall but small room. A bold and beautiful fireplace stood at the centre of the wall, opposite the door. On it’s left, there was a large window spanning the area of the entire wall. On it’s right, a large classical painting decorated the wall, illuminated by the opposite window during the day and the large fireplace during the night. At the centre stood 2 couches, one was a scarlet three-seater, the other, a crimson loveseat. Despite his protests, queen Katherine and king Octavius sat on the three-seater with Isaac sandwiched between them.

As the day drew to an end, they all spent time catching up. Katherine shared tales of her sons, Isaacs brothers, wild antics. Octavious complained about the officials and their constant demands. And Isaac? He just listened. He listened because he knew this was probably the last time he’ll be able to. The last time he’ll hear his mother beam with pride, the last time he’ll hear his father’s endless rants. The last time he’ll hear of his younger brothers’ whacky antics. The last time he’ll be able to laugh and smile with his family like this. The last time he’ll be able to feel alive. When night eventually came, and it was time to retire for the night, his emotions got the better of him and he broke down to tears in his mother’s arms. “I don’t want to die!” he cried. He cried in her arms and there was nothing she could to do to comfort him. She just hugged him tight and gently stroked his hair.


End file.
